


Clean Slate

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Flynn pulled away, back arching into the warm spray. So much for sharing to conserve Aurnion's limited water supply. They'd barely got wet before he had pinned Yuri against the shower cabin wall. They still wanted to make people smile, but they definitely weren't kids any more.</cite>
</p><p>Spoilers to Aurnion (though I think before it's actually named).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Written with thanks to lynndyre who saw most of this as snippets in the chat window first and gave me the title.

Flynn pulled away, back arching into the warm spray. So much for sharing to conserve Aurnion's limited water supply. They'd barely got wet before he had pinned Yuri against the shower cabin wall. They still wanted to make people smile, but they definitely weren't kids any more.

"I'm--" No, he'd back off, but Flynn wouldn't apologise for this. "I want you."

"I want you, too, Flynn." Yuri's hands were still on Flynn's back, fingers curving down below his waist. His smile was open, his eyes shot black.

Flynn glanced up, and yanked the chain to stop the flow of water. Yuri started laughing: "never change, Flynn. Really."

Flynn pushed Yuri against the wall, Yuri's open-mouthed laughter becoming deeper, harder kisses. Flynn slid his hand under Yuri's damp hair, found the line of Yuri's neck, an anchor, feeling Yuri's foot along the back of his calf, skin sliding on slick skin.

"Mm. Missed you," Yuri said, making it easy, teeth nipping at Flynn's mouth.

"Missed you, too." Flynn swallowed Yuri's tongue, sucking on it, moaning. His tongue fought Yuri's, chasing it inside Yuri's mouth, thrusting between his lips.

Flynn braced himself on bent forearm, rocking forward into the spread of Yuri's legs. Their hips moved together. Their cocks fit together, as though it hadn't been weeks since they'd seen each other, like it hadn't been years since they'd been just like this.

Yuri's fingers kneaded Flynn's arse, a knuckle sliding along his crease. "I was going to drop the soap, but hey, you got there first."

Flynn grazed fingernails down Yuri's chest, pinched one of Yuri's peaked nipples, didn't let go.

"Fuck--" Yuri said, drawing out the word. "Yeah, Flynn, do it to me, hard, harder-- oh, yeah, ngh..."

"Are you sore," Flynn asked. "From our fight?"

"Oh, yeah." Yuri's grin was wide. "You don't pull your swings."

"Of course not! Neither do you." Flynn knew he should be sore, would be sore later. Right then, he only felt good, but it worked differently for Yuri.

Yuri mouthed the line of Flynn's jaw. "I can't wait for the bruises to come up."

"Want some more?" Flynn asked, surprising himself with how easy it was to ask. To allow himself to remember he knew what Yuri liked.

"From you? Any time." Yuri tilted his head to the side, reaching up to flick wet hair behind his shoulder. "Show me what you got, Flynn Scifo."

Flynn bit where Yuri's shoulder met his neck, glad they hadn't made it to the soap. Yuri tasted of sweat and skin. Flynn twisted Yuri's nipple between his fingers, listening to Yuri gasp fervent, wonderful things.

"Yeah, oh, fuck, yeah, bite me, Flynn. Mark me. Fuck."

Yuri's fingers gripped Flynn's arse, holding him close and right there, right where Yuri needed him, Yuri's cock thrusting hard and hot along the slick crease of Flynn's groin. Flynn's teeth worried at Yuri's shoulder.

"Fuck, Flynn. Your teeth, so good. Close," Yuri whined, panting. "You gonna come for me, Flynn? You gonna come on me?"

"You first." Flynn licked round the shell of Yuri's ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Oho! That's how it's going to be?" Yuri said. "No, you first."

"You think you'll last that long?" Flynn licked where the bruise would be.

Yuri laughed, arching against Flynn, pushing into his mouth, pushing against his body, wanting more. His body said the same things as his voice. Yuri liked this. Yuri wanted him. Flynn was close, too. Flynn stopped teasing. He sucked between teeth biting in.

"Oh, fuck, yes--" Yuri hissed. His hips drove into Flynn's, his fingers' grip was so tight that Flynn might have hurt if everything didn't feel so good. "Oh, yeah, hard, Flynn. You know I can take it. So close. So good--"

And Yuri was coming, fingers clutching Flynn's arse, and Flynn was suddenly gliding in the sticky heat between them, Yuri's voice returning only a moment later.

"C'mon, Flynn. Come on me. Let me see you-- that's it, yeah, c'mon, Flynn, give it to me."

Flynn came, loud like he never was when spilling into the privacy of his own hand. His legs almost gave way, but Yuri's arms wrapped tight across Flynn's back.

"Stubborn," Yuri said, voice rough but approving.

"You know me."

"Yeah."

They rinsed under the shower, leaning in and holding each other up, and towelled off the same way. Flynn took his time patting down Yuri's hair with a towel, brushing it back over Yuri's shoulders. The bruise on Yuri's neck was magenta, shading to black, but the natural fall of his hair would cover it from view.

Yuri reached back, bunching his hair together, and with a flick of his wrist, twisting it all into a messy knot at the back of his head. "I've got a band somewhere."

For the first time since they entered the shower, Flynn thought about outside the cabin walls. Aurnion's population of Imperial Knights and Guild members would be well-served by prominent examples of mutual co-operation, but that was only Flynn's third thought. His second was that anyone who didn't hear them would still see the mark on Yuri's neck and know that Flynn left it there.

Flynn's first, the one that made his skin sensitive to the air, was that he would see the mark, tonight and tomorrow, and let himself remember.

"What do you think?" Yuri asked.

"It looks good," Flynn said. He reached over to touch.

"Feels good." Yuri said turned his head, stretching his neck under Flynn's stroking fingers. "Too bad it'll fade, right?"

"You'll just have to come back to me when you need more."

"Oh, trust me," Yuri grinned. "That is so the plan."


End file.
